


Candy Canes

by 5secondsoflashton (werestilinski)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ashton, I think that's it - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rimming, Top Luke, food play/food sex - i guess that's what you'd call it?, smutty smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werestilinski/pseuds/5secondsoflashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ashton is a tease and Luke gets his own back.</p><p>or </p><p>Ashton teases Luke by sucking on a candy cane, and Luke has a better idea of where to put it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be up in time for Christmas, but binge watching Jessica Jones and making Lashton sims happened, so here it is now, enjoy!

Luke walked into the dressing room a few minutes later than the other guys, he had stopped to talk to his guitar tech about an issue when they came off stage. He stopped in the door way as his eyes fell on Ashton, the drummer was laying on one of the couches, his shirt was off and he was covered in a layer of sweat, but that wasn’t the problem, oh no. Luke’s eyes were on Ashton’s mouth, and the candy cane that was currently residing between his lips as he sucked on it lewdly. 

“Fucker.” Luke muttered to himself as he walked across the room and sat on the chair opposite, 

“What’s that Lukey?” Ashton smirked around a mouthful of candy cane, 

“Nothing.” Luke smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, vowing to get him back for this later. If Ashton noticed Luke grabbing a handful of candy canes from the jar on the table as they left the dressing room a while later, he didn’t say anything.

 

When they got back to their hotel, Ashton announced he was going for a shower, he had been hoping Luke would join him, but the younger boy had other ideas. He was waiting right next to the door, stripped to just his boxers, when Ashton came out of the bathroom, “Think that was funny, did you?”

“What?” Ash yelped as he found himself being crowded against the door he had just closed,

“You know what you did,” Luke grabbed hold of the towel wrapped around Ashton’s waist and used it to drag him across the room to the bed, tugging it off before shoving the shorter boy onto the mattress and climbing on top of him, “With these sinful lips.” he traced Ash’s lips with his finger as he spoke, before leaning down and kissing him hard.

 

Ashton giggled as they broke apart, his plan had been to get Luke to join him in the shower for some fun but this would work just fine,

“It’s not funny Ash,” Luke pressed his hips down in to Ashton’s causing them both to moan, “You little tease.”

“Little? I’m ol..”Ashton began to protest,

“Shhh!” Luke cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips as he began to kiss his way down the tanned body beneath him, stopping to suck marks into Ashton’s skin every so often.

“Fuck, Luke please!”

“What is it Ash?” Luke smirked up at his boyfriend from where he had just sucked a nice bruise into his thigh, 

“Get back up here, I can think of something better than a candy cane to put in my mouth.”

“Oh no, I’ve got other ideas, such as,” Luke reached up and under the pillow where he had hidden the candy canes from the dressing room, “A better place than your mouth to put these candy canes.”

“Wha… oh fuck.” Ashton groaned loudly at the realisation of Luke’s plan,

“You want that Ash? Want me to fuck you with them?”

“Fuck… please babe.”

 

Luke stood up, shucking his boxers off and grabbing a bottle of lube from his case, before crawling onto the bottom of the bed between Ashton’s legs. He unwrapped one of the candy canes and popped it in his mouth, sucking on it as he opened the lube and drizzled some onto Ashton’s hole, he sucked the candy cane for a minute, teasing Ash, before slowing drawing it out of his mouth and pressing it into Ashton. 

Luke unwrapped another cane and started to suck on it as he moved the first, pulling it out slowly before pressing it back in, delighting in the quiet gasps he was drawing out of his boyfriend. “Ready for another?” Ashton simply nodded.

 

Luke applied a bit more lube before pressing the second candy cane alongside the first, hardly giving Ashton a second to adjust before he started to pump them in and out, he knew he could take it,

“Shit Luke, so.. so fucking good” Ashton tried to press down and fuck himself on the candy but Luke slapped his thigh and held him still,

“Greedy.” he chastised, stilling his movements,

“Please Luke… fuck… more” Ashton begged, Luke loved it when Ashton begged so he decided to tease him a bit more,

“Hmm, what’s that boo? More?” Luke smirked to himself as he began to slowly move the candy canes again, he could tell Ashton was desperate for more as he thrust the candy canes in and out one at a time now, dragging one out slowly before pushing the other back in even slower, this continued for a few minutes until Ashton snapped,

“Fucking shit Luke stop fucking teasing me you damn ass!” he half yelled half whined, gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white,

“Ash!” Luke feigned shock, “What a filthy mouth you’ve got today, I’m gonna have to do something about that!” the taller boy grabbed another candy cane and quickly unwrapped it, sitting up to shove it in Ashton’s mouth, “Suck on that while I get this one inside you.” he unwrapped the final candy cane and gave it a quick suck before returning to his position between Ashton’s legs and pushing the candy alongside the other two.

 

Ashton was a mess, there were three candy canes in his ass, and Luke was mouthing at his cock as he pumped said candy canes in and out of his boyfriend, causing the drummer to moan around the candy cane in his mouth. Luke reached up and took the final candy from Ashton’s mouth, 

“Think you can take one more?”

“Yes… fuck please yes!” Ashton nodded enthusiastically causing Luke to chuckle as he pressed the sweet into Ashton alongside the other three, 

“Fucking hell Ash, if you could see yourself right now.” Luke groaned, reaching down and giving himself a quick stroke before returning his attention the the four candy canes now in his boyfriend’s ass, he took hold of all four by the hooked end and pulled them almost all the way out before pushing them back in again, watching how Ash’s ass pulled them in and clenched around them.

 

This continued for a while, Luke fucking Ashton with the candy canes, the curly haired boy turning into a whimpering mess on the bed, until Luke suddenly pulled the canes out of Ashton, causing him to whine in protest,

“Luuuuuke, don’t fucking st.. oh shit!” Ashton cut himself off with a curse as he felt Luke’s tongue prodding at his entrance, the younger boy curled his tongue into a point and pressed it into Ashton, tongue fucking him.

Incoherent whines fell from Ashton’s lips as his hands found their way to Luke’s head and his fingers tangled in his boyfriend’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Luke alternated tongue fucking him and lapping at his hole with broad strokes of his tongue until Ashton pulled him off, 

“Oh.. oh shit, Lukey, gonna come if you don’t stop.” 

 

Luke sat up, licking his lips, “Mmm you taste minty” he said with a devilish glint in his eye as he leant down to kiss Ashton, it was a heated, filthy kiss, both boys groaning into each other’s mouths. Luke pulled away and picked up one of the discarded candy canes that were starting to stick to the sheets, he put it in his mouth and sucked on it, greedily lapping up the taste of mint and his boyfriend, he let out an obscene moan as Ashton’s eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend sucking a candy cane that he had been fucking him with just minutes before,

“Do you have any idea how hot that is?” Ashton asked, Luke just grinned around the candy,

‘I just wanted to see if it tasted like you.”

“Fuck, does it?” 

“Yeah, see for yourself,” Luke nudged Ashton’s lips with the cane until he parted them and let Luke slip it into his mouth, “Shit Ash, your right, that is fucking hot.” Luke pulled the cane from Ashton’s mouth, chucking it to the side somewhere, “Damn, I need to fuck you right now.”

 

Luke found the lube in the mess of sheets and slicked his cock before getting in position and entering Ashton,

“God, your still so tight babe.” he breathed out,

“Ye..Yeah,” Ashton agreed, “Gimme a sec?” Luke waited until Ash gave him a nod signalling he should move before pulling out and slamming back in, “Fuck!” Ashton cried out, Luke looked smug, knowing he had hit Ashton’s prostate first time. He kept up a fast, hard pace, hitting Ashton’s sweet spot with every thrust,

“Not gonna last long,” Ashton gasped out between panted breaths, Luke reached one hand up to intertwine his fingers with Ashton’s above his head while using the other to stroke his cock,

“C’mon Ash, come for me love,” Luke whispered, “Love it when you fall apart underneath me.”

 

That was all it took for Ashton to break, back arching off the bed as and crying out Luke’s name as he came over his stomach and Luke’s hand. It only took a few more thrusts before Luke reached his own high, coming inside Ashton with a soft whimper of his name before falling on top of him.

 

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and getting their breath back, until Ashton pushed at Luke trying to get him to move, “Eww Luke you’re sticking to me, get off.”

“No, comfy!” Luke nuzzled against Ashton’s neck, he tended to become a clingy snuggler after sex, not that Ashton minded when his come wasn’t sticking them together. Luke eventually moved, going into the bathroom, quickly cleaning himself off, and coming back with a damp cloth, he cleaned Ashton up before throwing the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom and flopping onto the bed.

 

Luke pulled Ashton close and the older boy snuggled into his side, “That was amazing, I love you.” 

“I love you too Ash, maybe you should be a tease more often” Luke laughed,

“Maybe I will, but I’m never going to look at a candy cane in the same way again.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at bluehairedmikey


End file.
